1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods for making patterned conductive elements, particularly, to a method for making a carbon nanotube based patterned conductive element.
2. Description of Related Art
Patterned conductive elements, especially patterned transparent conductive elements, are widely used in the electronic devices such as a touch screen, a liquid crystal display (LCD), or a field emission display (FED).
A conventional patterned transparent conductive element includes a patterned transparent conductive indium tin oxide (ITO). However, the ITO layer has poor wearability, low chemical endurance and uneven resistance in an entire area of the panel. Furthermore, the ITO layer is generally formed by means of ion-beam sputtering and etched by laser beam, and the method is relatively complicated.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a patterned conductive element and a method for making the same which can overcome the shortcoming described above.